


Intern

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're working as Anton's intern when he asks if you want to come and see his boyfriend race.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You're working as Anton's intern on his newest photography project. It's an amazing opportunity, he's taken you under his wing, and it also means that you're lucky enough to be invited to come with him to see his boyfriend race.

You've seen the photos of the two of them together but you haven't worked up the courage to ask how they met, although you'll probably find out soon enough if you're going to spend the weekend with them.

The flight there is all talk of work, selecting photos that will make the exhibition. He has an eye for talent, and you feel honoured that you've caught his eye.

Once you've landed you end up getting a coffee together, and you assume that he's waiting for someone from the gallery to come and pick you up, but the last person you expect to see at the airport is Kevin, you figure that with it being a race weekend he's likely to be recognised, but with his hair flattened down, torn jeans and a scruffy hoodie, he blends in with the masses.

The car he's driving is a little less conspicuous but it's probably provided by the team. There's only two seats and you end up with Anton on your lap, which feels strange in front of his boyfriend, his arm slung around you as he rests his head on your shoulder. The two of them catch up while you sit there, torn between trying to show that you're interested and trying not to eavesdrop.

When you get to the hotel you're ushered into their room, you notice that the room is small and there's not a sofa to sleep on.

Anton sees your confusion and a flicker of a smile crosses his face, something you can't quite place.

"The bed should fit all three of us."

You have to stop yourself from jumping up and down screaming in excitement, so you just nod as Kevin shoots you a wink.

"Do you want to head for dinner?" Anton asks, but Kevin's already got comfy on the bed and he pouts as he cuddles in to the duvet.

"I'll phone room service," Kevin says, smiling at you as you try to keep calm, "That should give the two of you a chance get a shower after your long journey."

Anton lets you use the shower first. The warm water washes away all of your worries. It's not until you're drying yourself off that you realise you left your clean clothes in the room and the thought of putting the sweaty, dirty clothes back on makes your skin crawl. You find a fluffy dressing gown on one of the shelves and wrap yourself up in its softness.       

You scurry towards your bag but Kevin beckons for you to come and sit with him. He's wearing just a t-shirt and his boxers and you look at Anton, asking for his permission.

Anton smiles, glancing at Kevin. "He doesn't bite... unless you want him to."

Kevin's cheeky laugh says that he's definitely left some marks on Anton at some point in their relationship, and he leans in to give Anton a gentle kiss, the soft gasps making you feel like an intruder.

Anton breaks the kiss, he seems to sense your discomfort, but Kevin's grin goes straight to your cock and you're just thankful that the dressing gown is thick enough to hide your half hard cock, all your worries that you'll do something inappropriate and make things awkward with Anton resurface as you make yourself comfy on the bed.

Kevin's really talkative while Anton's in the shower and he asks lots of questions about what you do and where you're from. His soft voice puts you at ease until he asks if you're seeing anyone. And when you say no, he asks if you have a crush on anyone just as Anton steps out of the shower in a tiny towel that barely covers him.

You try not to blush but it's automatic. You want to apologise but you're not sure why you're sorry. Anton strides round to lie next to Kevin on the bed, one knee raised at such an angle that you get a little glimpse of his cock and you end up focusing your eyes on a spot on the wall.

"I told you he was interested," Anton says, grin on his face as your embarrassment turns to confusion.

"It's been so long since we've had a threesome," Kevin says, with gleeful excitement. His hand that was resting next you is now creeping its way up your thigh as Anton watches on with dark eyes and slack lips.

"Are you up for this?"       

You nod frantically, as though they might change their minds if you don't answer immediately, you're biting your lip and the speed with which Kevin dives in for a kiss catches you off guard. It's a passionate kiss and you're so overwhelmed that you end up limp in his arms, allowing him to take control as you feel Anton's arms wrap around you both.

Kevin breaks the kiss but Anton's lined up to take his place, he's more hesitant in his kisses but once you moan in delight, it's like something has snapped inside him and he's kissing you like you're the only thing keeping him alive.

"So hard," Kevin sighs, and it takes you a minute to realise that the dressing gown has fallen open. Kevin is staring appreciatively at your erection, and a surge of pride sweeps over you at the knowledge that Kevin is impressed.

"I want him first," Kevin says, before turning to face Anton, "You can have the sloppy seconds."

Anton laughs before kissing his boyfriend, it seems like they're putting on a show for you but given how touchy-feely they both are it might be normal for them.       

Kevin's grin has your cock twitching and you're grabbing at the sheet in anticipation, bracing yourself for the unknown. Anton slides up to sit next to you as Kevin ducks down to suck at your cock, the feeling of warmth is intoxicating and you screw your eyes shut, Anton's soft fingers trailing over your face, letting you know that it's all okay, that he's there for you.

Your hands grasp at Kevin's hair, forcing him down as you come, once you're done screaming you worry that you were too rough but when you open your eyes he's grinning and moving up to kiss Anton, letting him taste you from his tongue.

"Still hard, I love it," Kevin says, as he manhandles you into a sitting position, barely giving you a chance to work out what's happening when he sinks down onto you, so tight around you and you realise that when Anton was saying that you were doing good, he was actually talking to Kevin while he opened him up.

Kevin rests his forehead against yours as he adjusts, placing little kisses on your cheeks, as Anton slides in under your arm, cuddling in next to you so that he can stroke Kevin to climax, having correctly assumed that you'll not have the presence of mind to do it when the time comes.

"Are you ready?" Kevin whispers, and you feel that it really should be you asking him but you nod before putting your hands on his hips, encouraging him to move as you lean up for a kiss. Kevin's tongue is working at the same rhythm as his hips, helping you keep pace as Anton whispers to you how well you're doing, how much Kevin loves being fucked, his warm breath on your ear amplifying how erotic this is.

Kevin breaks the kiss and tells you to look at him, it takes all of your effort to force your eyes open but once they're finally open you can't believe the sight in front of you. His beautiful blue eyes are almost completely black with lust and the way his grin fills his face shows that he's fully satisfied with your efforts, you run your hands over his tattoo and delight in the way the sweat drips down over it, muscles rippling as he rides you.

He's moaning how good and thick you are, how fantastic you feel when he switches over to Danish. Anton whispers that he's close and reaches out to grasp his leaking cock, the full force of his orgasm ripping through him as soon as Anton touches him and the feeling of him contracting around your cock has you throwing your head back as you come, banging your head against the wall but you don't notice as the feeling of coming inside Kevin is so perfect that it blocks all other thoughts. He slumps into your arms, gasping and limp, and you lazily kiss at the side of his neck as Anton strokes his messy blond hair.

"You're amazing," Kevin mumbles, still impaled on your hard cock, it's showing no signs of going down and Kevin seems happy to stay joined to you, the occasional aftershocks of your orgasms causing you both to twitch.               

Kevin leans up to kiss Anton and he leads Kevin off your lap, you moan as he's removed and slide down into a puddle on the bed, lying next to Kevin as he lies face down, still gasping for air.

Anton's kissing his way down Kevin's back as you watch, his large hands spreading his cheeks before he starts to lick into him, Kevin's reaching out for your hand, intertwining your fingers as you use your free hand to languidly stroke yourself. The sight of Kevin arching himself back onto Anton's tongue almost has you coming again and you stifle a moan at the same time Kevin screams out.

"Fuck me, now, please."

Just hearing his breathless voice is unbelievably hot. "You look beautiful like this, begging for cock." They're not things you could ever have imagined yourself saying but it feels so right now and Anton's smiling up at you, urging you to keep up the litany of praise for Kevin that is streaming from your mouth.

You fall silent as Anton lines up, holding your breath in unison with Kevin as he slides in easily, telling him how wet and open he is. Kevin sighs when he bottoms out inside him and you finally breathe, stroking the side of Kevin's hand as he holds it tight. Anton looks magnificent pounding away, biting his lip as he roughly thrusts into Kevin as he begs for more. He stares at you as he drags Kevin onto his knees, forcing his cock deeper and you come into your hand, the sight of it triggers Anton's orgasm and he slams into Kevin one last time, obviously hitting the right spot as Kevin cries out in pleasure, his cock spurting away untouched as Anton slumps over him, gasping and sweaty.

The sight is truly debauched but Kevin's big eyes still have a spark of mischief, he's already thinking of what you could get up to next.           

Anton rolls off Kevin and lies on his side as Kevin springs up, seemingly energised by the comparatively slow love making. His eyes are locked on yours and you know what's coming next, it's your turn and the thought of having Kevin inside you has you hard again, standing proud and showing Kevin how much you want him.

Kevin crawls to the foot of the bed, looking over you with a gaze that makes you shudder, you're almost sure that you could come just from the way that he's looking at you right now. He spreads your legs wide, kissing his way down your long legs until he's teasing at the base of your cock, allowing his hair to brush against your erection, tiny feathery touches that have you gasping and your cock leaking before he's even started.

Anton hands him the lube and settles down next to, this time you're the one that wants your hand held, seeking comfort and reassurance from him.

"Ready?" Kevin asks, and you're not sure who he's talking to but you nod anyway. Anton's lips are on yours as Kevin slides a finger inside you and your moans are muffled, Kevin asks if you're okay but the sensation of being stretched is both strange and pleasurable all at the same time and you can't find the words.

Anton puts his hand on your cheek and tilts your head to look at him before repeating Kevin's question. You bite your lip as you dive back in for a kiss, hoping that will be all the answer they need.

Kevin's talented fingers are working away, nudging that spot and the feeling is so powerful that you come without warning, the orgasm intensified by your arse clenching around Kevin's fingers, amplifying each wave and extending it out, it seems like the longest orgasm that you've ever had and you end up burying your face in your hands, Anton's fingers still intertwined with yours. Kevin's telling you how impressed he is that you're still hard after all that and you can't believe it either, at this point you're not sure if it'll ever go down but you can't worry about that yet, all you want is Kevin's cock inside you.

Anton slides his hand out but you can't open your eyes yet, you feel the bed dip as Anton moves away, just as you're about to tell him to come back you feel Kevin's fingers withdraw and they're quickly replaced with his cock, he takes his time sliding into you, telling you how good you're doing as he goes, his voice tempting you to just to arch your hips and take all of him in one go, but you trust him to take control. Once he's inside you he groans and you open your eyes, seeing what's making him groan. Anton's lined up behind him, fucking him as he fucks you and knowing that Kevin's feeling what you're feeling is so hot that you start wildly thrusting your hips, trying to get Kevin to move faster, but he doesn't change his pace.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Kevin says, and his voice is so sexy that it pushes you to the brink of orgasm. Anton reaches around to take your hips, controlling both of you, leaning Kevin over so that his stomach rubs against your cock, tipping you over the edge into a dizzying orgasm, leaving you breathless and sated as you listen to Kevin and Anton ride out their own orgasms.

You're huddled in a pile for what seems like the longest time, until Kevin whines that he's being crushed, and Anton rolls them onto their sides, allowing you to catch your breath.

Kevin seems to be the only one of you that has any energy left, although he should be the most tired, he goes to grab a bottle of water and a flannel, cleaning you both up as you lie in a boneless pile, your cock finally limp and spent after its exertions.

You end up cuddled into Kevin's side, Anton mirroring you and your hands are both placed over Kevin's heart, feeling his heartrate return to normal as he drifts off to sleep with a huge grin on his face.        

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
